


A Corporeal Patronus

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Hospital Wing the day after Harry and Hermione used the Time-Turner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Corporeal Patronus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Material" and for the fanfic100 prompt, "She."

"…and then Sirius flew away on Buckbeak, and as far as we know they haven't been captured yet." Harry finished.

"And you have a corpreel patrunous now?"

"A corporeal patronus, Ron. Honestly!" Hermione corrected him, not bothering to look up from her textbook.

"Yeah, Moony says it's an amazing accomplishment. He doesn't know anyone who's perfected their patronus so young." Harry grinned slightly.

"But what does cor-corporeal mean?"

Both boys looked at Hermione.

"Having material or physical form or substance." She recited instantly, still not paying attention.

"It's a bit scary when she does that," Ron whispered.

"But useful," Harry replied.


End file.
